


The day Kiibo pranked everyone

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: April fools!!, Poor kiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of crack? Mostly because the way it's written.

One day keebler decided, “I should prank everyone in my class because I love them so much.” Naturally, it was the day right before april fools.  
So, he planned to switch everyone’s hair color with dye. He got his bottles, and was fucking ready to rick roll everyone.

When it was night time, he opened up his vent and slowly crawled inside. ‘First stop: Akamatsu-san.’ he thought to himself. He used his magical beep boop sensor to locate her room. He kicked down the vent way and landed in her bathroom. Kiibo opened her bottle of conditioner and poured black hair dye inside of it. “Fufufu..” He laughed to himself and used ninja-like skills to jump back into the air vents when he heard akamatsu coming in.

‘Next stop: Saihara-kun.’ Kiibo landed in the bathroom and poured yellow hair dye into Saihara’s shampoo bottle. He got out. He did the same thing for everyone else in his class. Once he got back to his own dorm, he made a list. “Alright. So this is how it’s gonna be tomorrow.” Kiibo whispered to an imaginary camera.

loserhara-blonde

Akameowtsu-black as my non-existent soul

Shit guuci-brown as shit

Gotogotarzan- like guuci but better

Feminist- red like satan

lazy ass magic hoe- shit brown but different from brown as shit

Weeaboo- god damn old lady ass hair

Kirumi- The sea the titanic drowned in F U C C

fre shavocado- ass space guy hair

no PEEN- peachy fuzz

Tennis gremlin- panta purple

Kami-sama who?- this dum dum bubble gum ass B I N C H pink

Too much sex and spit- Even older and whiter than old lady ass hair

Maki Harukawa- too scary. don’t mess with her.

Kiibo(me)-still a knock-off clear

Kiibo smiled happily at his well thought out list. “I cannot wait for tomorrow!” He almost shouted

THE NEXT MORNNIIIING(THE DAY KIIBO RICK ROLLS YOUR ASS)

Screams could be heard all around the dormitory in the morning. Kiibo, needless to say, was a happy camper. “I wonder how everyone looks today!” Kiibo said aloud. ‘I bet they’re all having a good laughs about it right now!’ He thought innocently. He opened the classroom door.

“YOU FUCKER GIVE ME MY HAIR COLOR BACK!” Momota screamed and shook Amami's shoulders.

“I-I look like an old lady.” Shirogane said to herself and sulked in a corner.

“...I am emo now.” Akamatsu whispered as if she discovered the secrets of the universe.

Kiibo looked in blank horror at all his panicking classmates.

“U-um, everyone?” He said. The class slowly craned their necks in Kiibo’s direction.  
“Oh? Kiibo and Maki are the only normal ones? That means the ring leader can only be one of those two.” Shinguuji said and twirled his now brown hair with his finger.  
Akamatsu smiled nervously. “No.. I don’t think Kiibo would ever do that. And Maki is too mature for that.” Saihara nodded. “Yeah you’re right...whICH MEANS IT CAN ONLY BE YOU, YOU SHIT EATING GREMLIN!” Saihara shouted and pointed at a peach haired Ouma.

Kiibo quickly intervened. “No.. It was me. I dyed all your hair different colors.” He said.Everyone in the room went silent. Kaito gasped dramaticaly. “Y-you mean..YOU MADE MY HAIR LOOK LIKE A FUCKING AVOCADO!?” Amami gay gasped. “I’ll have you know it is LEAF GREEN YOU ASS.”

Kiibo waved around his arms frantically. “Please calm down! It’s only hair dye!” His classmates all stared at him with an evil eye. “...Only hair dye you say? ONLY HAIR DYE!?” Tenko screeched and threw a chair across the room, narrowly missing Kiibo.

“Wait wait wait. I think we need to teach Kiibo, how to do a proper April Fools Day prank.” Momota said slyly. Everyone gave Kiibo an evil grin.

By the end of the day, Kiibo ended up covered in sparkles and make-up, lost his ahoge, and had rainbow hair.

APRIL FOOLS KIIBO!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do this to you my poor cinnamon roll son. I'm sorry I just had to though.


End file.
